Alcohol vs Pilots
by MinakoChan1
Summary: THIS is what happens when you mix alcohol and the GBoys! All I can say is...poor Heero! Plz R&R! 1x2, 3x4
1. Truth or Dare?

Alcohol vs. the G-Boys!

I dont own the G-Boys, but if I did I would hug 'em and squeeze 'em and 'cuddle 'em allllllll day! -stars in eyes-

I know there are others that have been wrote like this but -rolls eyes- I wanna write one too! -cries-

Quatre, unbelievably, decided he wanted to have a party. Since the war was over, the Gundam Pilots had a lot of free time on their hands. Quatre called up Trowa, who in turn called Wu-Fei, who in turn called Heero, who in turn went in to the bedroom and told Duo. They came over as soon as they could. Duo brought all the food (being the one that eats constantly), and Quatre had wine stocked up in the cellar. He went down and grabbed five bottles, each of them could have one...(Seems like a lot? Nah!)

They popped open the corks and the party was under way! They first decided to play some 'Truth or Dare' (The legendary game of all parties). Duo went first -hic , hic- "Heero, Truth or -hic- Dare?" Duo asked, his eyes getting a little swirly at this time.

"Dare," Heero said solemnly, the alcohol hadn't quite kicked in on him yet.

"I dare you tooooooo -hicthinkseyes widen- I know! But it's a surprise! Put this on and then come out!" Duo said handing him a box that popped out of no where. "You can try it on and then come out when your done," Duo stated, grinning happily. Quatre ran to grab the cam-corder, sensing that the outfit would be fit for the lenses. Heero slowly rose up and swayed in to the bathroom. He opened the box and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"I am not wearing this Duo!" he screamed so that they could hear.

"No Chicken in this game, bud!" Duo yelled back.

"Come on, it can't be THAT bad!" Trowa muttered, considering all of the clown outfits he had worn. Heero walked out in a pink bunny suit, it had a little fluffy tail and limp little ears coming out of the head. Quatre turned on the cam-corder, only to get the finger, er...paw by Heero.

"Omae O Koruso, Quatre!" he said glaring at the camera while all the others started laughing. He sat down next to Duo.

"It's my turn, Duo Truth or Dare?" Heero asked. Duo grinned that sarcastic grin that only the God of Death can do, "Dare." Heero almost grinned at what he was gonna make Duo do.

"Strip," were the only words out of Heero. Wu-Fei got a bloody nose at these words and almost had to leave for the bathroom. Duo's eyes went wide...

"Nani?" was the only word he managed to sputter.

"You heard me, strip. Right here, right now," Heero repeated.

Duo sighed as he began to tug off his shirt, but was suddenly interrupted by Quatre. The blonde boy let out a grin and walked over to his record player. "Duo, when you strip, you have to do it right!" With that being said, the boy put an album on and a stripper sounding music came on. Duo rolled his eyes, regretting ever getting in to this game. Duo turned away from the boys, and then turned himself around, his braid flying. He figured that he may as well play along. I maen, why not? He took off the rubber band at the end of his braid and playfully flicked it at the bloody-nosed Wu-Fei. He slowly un-zipped his pants, letting them playfully hang off of his waist. He pulled them out, and suddenly dropped them, letting them fall to a mere pile at his ankles. Duo then paused, looking at boxers, "I don't have to take off those too, do I?"

"That _was_ the dare," Heero stated, smirking at the half-naked man. Duo grabbed a pillow and took them off, not wanting to give the men that good of a show. He sat back down, giving Heero a glare with the pillow in his lap so noone could see -anything-.

It was Duo's turn again.

"Quatre, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Duo knew that Quatre liked Trowa, and he also knew that Trowa liked Quatre back. This information coming in to his dirty little mind, he smirked.

"Time to play matchmaker," he said to himself.

"I dare you to kiss Trowa," he said with little devils beginning to form in his eyes. Quatre blushed a crimson shade, and looked to his right where Trowa was sitting. He got up and walked over to him, slowly bent down and placed his lips on Trowa's. He stayed like that for about three minutes until he broke the kiss and returned to his normal spot, his cheeks had by this time grown all the more red. 

Trowa gave Quatre a wink, making the smaller boy's whole face flush.

"Let's not play Truth or Dare anymore," he stated, "let's play 'Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board."

The others nodded, but who are we gonna do it to? They all turned to Wu-Fei who didn't have the bloody nose anymore. Wu-Fei got up and backed away slowly. They all grabbed him and laid him down. They began chanting, "Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board" (For those of you who don't know what this is, your spose' ta levitate off the ground when you do this) Wu-Fei didn't budge. This dissapointed them. So they went on to their next game...

To Be Continued...

Well, I wanted to stop to see if you all weren't bored out of your minds, LoL. Review if ya want me to go on!

By: MinakoChan


	2. Part Dos

Alcohol vs. G-Boys

I don't own the G-Boys, but if the owner wants to give them to me then go right ahead! I wouldn't mind!

You gotta read the first part or you won't have a clue what's goin' on.

The guys couldn't think of another game to play, but after consuming more than half of Quatre's wine cellar,the boys were all beyond the drunken stage. They decided to go outside -eerie music plays-

Heero had long forgotten he was in a bunny suit, and Duo had just tied the pillow to himself so he wouldn't have to keep holding it up. Quatre got up humming the Mission Impossible tune as they stepped outside. "Dumm dumm dumm dum dum," he was humming

They stepped out in to the sun blinking. Heero stared at the grass for a second, how funny...it was green! The grass was green! Heero, in his drunken state, found this to be the most hilarious thing he had ever seen! Green grass, how silly was THAT? Heero began busting up, and everyone turned to look at him, "Heerooooo issssss laughing!" Wu-Fei teased as he then fell over in Quatre's yard and started laughing too, yet he had no reason to. This caught on quickly, and soon they were all on Quatre's front lawn laughing until they were to tears.

Suddenly Duo stopped, standing, "Why are we laughing? I forgot I'm missing my favorite show! Guys! The Brady Bunch is on!" Duo quickly got up and ran into the house, getting a whistle from Heero, as you could still see his butt. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu-Fei wobbled into the house to watch the Brady Bunch with Duo, Heero still snickering a bit at his latest discovery. The sky was blue, too!

- Half Hour Later-

The Gundam Boys all crashed out on the couch, they haden't even see five minutes of the Brady Bunch. It was a big couch, but none the less the scene looked pretty hilarious. Duo was drooling, Heero had one of his legs over the edge of the couch, Wu-Fei was hanging off the couch upside-down, Quatre was talking in his sleep, and Trowa was snoring. 

Heero was the first to wake up, still groggy from the alcohol. He heard someone talking and stumbled over to Quatre's end of the couch, discovering that he was talking about Trowa. He immediately decided the others needed to hear this and woke them up, hurrying to get the cam-corder after this was done. Heero grabbed it and turned it on.

" MmmmM, Trowa..." he began. Wu-fei almost got another bloody nose, until the next part came out, "that cake was delicious!" Trowa had quite a fun time hearing how much Quatre liked him, and his cooking. Quatre suddenly turned, falling off the couch.

He stared up at the four other boys who were staring at him. Wu-Fei was holding his nose up in the air, as the last statement Quatre made before awaking was anything but appropriate. Heero was emotionless, Trowa was laughing, and Duo was hooting.

"Goooooo Quatre!"

Duo ran out of the room, only to reappear in a cheerleading outfit. "Go Quatre, you're our man, go snag Trowa, you da maaaan!"

The others formed sweat drops on their heads. Duo obviously wasn't going to change out of it (It's better than having a pillow tied round ya , ne?) The others scrambled to the TV to rewind the tape, first seeing Heero in his bunny suit (which he is still in) and them hearing Quatre sleep talk. Quatre started to blush and buried his head into the couch as the others started to crack up. (Except Wu-Fei, who had to excuse himself to the restroom.)

Trowa walked over to Quatre and lifted his face, making him look at him. Trowa leaned forward and kissed Quatre, making Duo go in to yet another series of hoots.

"Alriggggght T-Man!" he was cheering. This lasted for about ten minutes, all the while Duo was trying to make up more cheers. When they broke the kiss (for this was the second time they had kissed that day) Duo was out of breath from cheering so much.

"Hey! How come Quatre and Trowa are the only one's getting some action 'round here?" he asked eyeing Heero.

Heero kinda backed away from Duo, but it was too late, Duo had by this time bounced onto Heero with a mischievious grin on his face.

To Be Continued...-again-

MWAHAHAHAHA!

If you want me to continue -again-

Review!

evil cackle-

By: MinakoChan


	3. Part III

Alcohol vs. G-Boys

-sniffs- Thank yew all so much for reviewing! -sniffs summore- I never thought you guys would like it so much! -starts huggling all the people that reviewed-

Read parts 1&2 or you will be veeeeery confused.

Duo was giving Heero this smirk that only Shnigami can do. Heero was struggling to get away, but Duo had him pinned.

"BAKA! Lemme go!" Heero said glaring at Duo who refused and continued giving him that sly, sexy look. Heero suddenly though of something to get the boy off of him, "Hey Duo, look! Miss Brady just divorced Mr. Brady on TV!"

Duo scrambled to the TV while Heero ran away to hide somewhere.

"Hey! Hee-Chan, you tricked me, Star Wars is on!" he said and turned to where Heero -use- to be. Duo, realizing he had been doped, got extremely pissy, "If you don't come out, Im gonna do summore annoying cheeeeeers!" he threatened.

Heero scrambled out of the bathroom where he had re-changed miraculously in this short amount of time. He back in to the living room, "God, Duo if you even begin to -hum- another cheer, I will kill you!"

Duo grinned, "Gotcha!" he said as he ran up to Heero and tagged him.

"Tag, you're it!"

Duo ran behind Trowa, while Heero stood there.

"TAG, it's a GAMEyou ever heard of that? Even when you're drunk you are no fun!"

"Quuuuuuaaaatre! We need more alcohol!" Duo began complaining. Quatre scurried to get more. (You wanted more alcohol Keirra Maxwell, you got it. ) Quatre brought up another five bottles. This time it was a different brand, a much stronger one. Wu-Fei took one sip of it and spat it out, "W-what the hell is this stuff?"

"Cool! It makes my tongue go numb!" Duo stated, sticking his tongue out of his mouth and poking it with his finger. Quatre checked the bottle. " I didn't know wine could expire! It expired like seven years ago!" Quatre smiled, "One sip of this stuff and we are all going to totally lose it!"

By this time they had all already taken a sip, but Quatre was the first to show it. He suddenly fell, just fell, out of nowhere.

"Ow," he whined, trying to get back up, realizing his legs would not allow him to.

"Oh, crap, I'm stuck," he giggled.

They all shrugged and wobbled over to Quatre to sit in a circle. Wu-Fei (who has been rather neglected in this fic) suddenly clambered onto Heero's back.

"May I have a Piggy Back ride mommy?" he said with stars in his eyes. Heero, being in the drunken rage he is in, got up, and actually galloped, you hear me? GALLOPED around the room with Wu-Fei hanging onto his back. Heero made one circle around the room and then set Wu-Fei back down, nearly knocking over the rest of the pilots.

"Lucky dog," Duo mumbled to himself. Trowa suddenly slumped over. Quatre poked Trowa. "Trooowa? You alive?" he said poking the un-concious man. Quatre crossed his eyes. "I think he got tired, he's out cold," Quatre said cracking a goofy grin on his face.

"Guys, let's go to bed," Duo said as he fell asleep and landed in Heero's lap. Heero stared wide eyed at the sleeping Duo that lay in his lap.

"Eek," were the only words Heero could squeak out at this inappropriate scene, but soon he was out cold too and it was only Quatre and Wu-Fei.

What would anyone do in such a state? Have a staring contest, that's what! Why? 'Cause they are in a drunken rage, and cause the author wanted 'em too. ;; They stared at each other as the minutes rolled by, until suddenly Quatre blinked. "Justice is finally served!" were the words Wu-Fei let out before he, too, fainted. Not too long after that Quatre fell over backwards, letting out a long snore long before he actually hit the ground.

-Of course they are all gonna wake up with major hang overs, but it was worth it, ne? Oh, and also after the night was over Duo got to change outta the cheerleading suit. -

Tell me if you liked these three chapters! 

The End

By: MinakoChan


End file.
